ANDROPHOBIA
by wonkyusister
Summary: Jangan! Aku takut! Menjauhlah! Aku mohon! Akkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!, aku takut! aku mohon pergilah, pergi! / Kau tak perlu takut, aku takkan menyakitimu, sungguh, aku tak akan menyakitmu, tolong percaya padaku, /kau bisa , ayo pasti bisa. cobalah! wonkyu story
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : ANDROPHOBIA

Author : wonkyusister

Main Pair : Wonkyu

Another pair : eunhae

Character : choi siwon , cho kyuhyun, lee hyukjae, lee donghae, lee sungmin, kim kibum. Jessica, heechul, Hankyung. Leeteuk, kangin, seohyun.

summary ;

Jangan! Aku takut! Menjauhlah! Aku mohon! Akkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!, aku takut laki laki, aku takut!

Kau tak perlu takut, aku takkan menyakitimu, aku hanya ingni dekat denganmu! Jangan menghindar, hadapi dengan itu kau akan bisa melakukannya!

semua yang ada disini hanya fiktif belaka. bila terjadi kesamaan dengan kehidupan mohon maaf, tapi cerita ini serius beneran gak bercanda murni dari otak aku.

* * *

Hari minggu seharusnya menjadi hari yang indah bagi siapa saja, begitu juga dengan seorang wanita yang sedang tidur tertelungkup di tempat tidurnya yang empuk, tak mengindahkan panggilan dari temannya tercinta yang sudah bangun terlebih dahulu dari wanita yang masih saja tertelungkup dengan nyaman di kasurnya.

"YAAAH! CHOKYUHYUN IREONA" teriakan cetar membahana memekakkan telinga kembali terdengar diapartement mewah kepunyaan 2 wanita lajang tersebut.

"Sungminnie unni, aku masih ngantuk, huuuh" yeoja yang dipanggil Sungmin itu hanya bisa mengelus dada bersabar melihat temannya yang tak juga bangun dari tidurnya.

Drrrrt drttt drrrt drrrt .

" Kyu, handphone mu bergetar" Sungmin yang duduk disebelah Kyuhyun , memberikan handphone tersebeut pada empunya.

"Yeobseo?" Kyuhyun beranjak bangun dari tidurnya, dan sekarang di duduk menyadar pada sandaran tempat tidur.

"….."

" Ne?"

"…"

"5 menit aku sampai disana" Kyuhyun dengan secepat kilat bangun dari tempat tidurnya, mandi mengganti pakaian dan berlari keluar tanpa mengindahkan panggilan Sungmin

"Kemanaaa?" Sungmin berteriak dari depan pintu kamar.

"Aku kerumah sakit, ada pasien baru masuk, dan tak ada dokter yang tersisa, aku pergi dulu" Kyuhyun membanting pintu rumahnya dan langsung berlari mengambil motor di parkiran.

Dengan tergesa gesa Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumah sakit, memasang pakaian operasinya dan langsung masuk kedalam ruangan operasi yang sudah didiami seorang pasien namja. Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti beberapa centimeter dari namja yang akan di operasi olehnya, begitu banyak pikiran di dalam otaknya hingga akhirnya seorang suster memintanya agar segera memulai operasi dimulai. Operasi ini bukanlah operasi besar, hanya membantu pasien yang ditusuk ini untuk memeriksa bagian dalam tubuhnya yang ditusuk dan apabila tidak ada yang parah, maka luka itu akan di jahit kembali dan operasi itu selesai, tapi entah mengapa Kyuhyun yang sudah mengetahui masalahanya masih saja tetap diam di tempatnya tanpa ada tanda ingin memulai operasi itu.

"dokter, cepatlah, atau pasien ini akan tambah parah, dokter ayolah, Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan dengan perasaan yang tak menentu Kyuhyun memulai operasinya itu.

Setengah jam berkutat dengan semua ketakutannya Kyuhyun keluar dengan wajah pucat yang dipenuhi keringat, tanpa mencuci tangan atau melepas pakaian operasinya, Kyuhyun segera berlari keruangannya dan mengunci diri didalamnya. Kyuhyun terduduk didepan pintu ruangannya, mengatur nafasnya yang terengah, menahan keinginannya untuk menangis dan berusaha untuk tetap terjaga.

Hari dimana seharusnya Kyuhyun bisa tidur dengan puas, harus Kyuhyun pasrahkan untuk mengurus seorang namja korban tusukan yang sedang terbaring di sebuah ruangan inap VIP.

"Anyeonghaseyo" Kyuhyun memandangi seorang wanita tua dan lelaki tua yang sedang tertidur disofa dengan posisi sang ajumma-Choi Heechul-menyandar pada sang ajussi-Choi Hankyung–. Kyuyun mengalihkan pandanganya pada seorang yeoja yang memandanginya dengan lekat, perlahan Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati ranjang namja yang diselamatkannya tadi.

"apa dia sudah sadar sebelumnya?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan lembut pada yeoja*Jiwon* yang sepertinya lebih muda darinya (menurut Kyuhyun)

"Belum" yeoja itu menjawab dengan suara pelan.

Namja yang terbaring itu tersadar dari tidurnya saat Kyuhyun akan memeriksa keadaan namja itu.

"APPA, EUMMA, OPPA SUDAH SADAR" yeoja itu berlari kearah kedua orang tuanya.

"Benarkah?" Hankyung dan Heechul segera berlari kearah anaknya.

"Syukurlah dia sadar, putra anda tidak mengami luka yang serius, dia sudah di perbolehkan pulang besok, nanti malam saya akan kembali mengecek keadaan sodara Choi Siwon lagi, baiklah saya permisi" Kyuhyun kembali keluar dari ruangan tersebut tanpa mendengar sepatah katapun dari keluarga Siwon.

"Dokter!" Heechul memanggil Kyuhyun yang baru berjalan beberapa langkah meninggalkan kamar VIP itu.

"Ye? Wae?ada sesuatu yang terjdi pada Siwon?" Kyuhyun berbalik kemar Siwon dengan terburu buru.

"Ah tidak ada, putra kami ingin bertemu dengan anda" Kyuhyun meringis dan berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan Siwon dan berdiri agak jauh dari kasur Siwon.

"Ada apa Siwon ssi? Apa ada yang sakit?" Kyuhyun ketakutan saat melihat Siwon, tapi dengan cepat mengendalikan diri agar rasa takutnya tak terlihat oleh keluarga Siwon.

"Tidak ada yang sakit dokter aku hanya ingin menyampaikan rasa terimakasihku." Siwon tersenyum lembut kepada Kyuhyun yang hanya di balas senyum tipis serta anggukan kaku dari Kyuhyun.

"Manis" Siwon menyuarakan pikiran terpesonanya melihat senyum tipis yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun kepadanya.

"Eh Apa Siwon ssi?" Kyuhyun yang hanya mendengar samar ingin memastikan apa yang dikatakan Siwon walaupun dia sedikit mendengar kata manis diucapkan Siwon.

"Tidak ada apa apa" Siwon lagi lagi menampilkan 2 dimples dipipinya.

"Kalau memang tidak ada apa apa, aku permisi keluar, jika ada keluhan beritahukan segera pada suster yang ada disini" Kyuhyun beranjak keluar dari ruangan VIP Siwon, meninggalkan Siwon dengan senyum cerah yang masih belum hilang dari wajah berdimplenya itu.

~Siwon POV!~

"Nomu yeppoda" lagi lagi aku mengucapkan kata itu, haish, entah kenapa wajah pucat , chubby, mata bulat besar dengan orbs coklat didalamnya itu masih saja bertengger diotakku, ahh aku bisa gila jika seperti ini, ya tuhan kenapa kau menciptakan manusia semanis itu tuhan.

"Oppa! Neo gwencana?"ah suara itu lagi, Jessica . yeoja itu membuatku bosan tapi sayangnya orang tuaku sangat menyukainya .

"Ye" aku mohon pergilah ! kenapa wanita ini selalu mengganggu ku .

"Ahh, syukurlah" dia tersenyum dengan lebar dihadapanku membuatku ingin muntah.

"Apa kau tidak ada pasien sica?" aku mohon jawab ada, aku mohon.

"Tidak, aku berganti pasien dengan dokter Kyuhyun yang mengurusmu, jadi aku akan menjadi doktermu sekarang" apa? Rasanya aku akan membunuhnya, kenapa dia seenaknya mengganti dokterku , ah dokter ku yang cantik, kenapa kau mau mengganti pasienmu . *sobssobs*

"Memangnya diperbolehkan mengganti pasien?"

"Sebenarnya hanya untuk alasan tertentu, dan aku berganti pasien dengan CHO KYUHYUN itu, aku memintanya berganti pasien dan aku katakan padanya untuk bilang kalau dia yang memintanya" Jessica menekankan kata cho kyhyun di kalimatnya.

"Kenapa dia mau? "

"Mana aku tau oppa, aku dengar dokter kesayangan semua orang itu , memiliki phobia dengan lakilaki, tapi dak ada satupun orang yang mengetahui alasannya. Mungkin karenaitu dia mau bertukar pasien denganku" Phobia dengan laki laki? karena itu dia berkeringat sangat banyak saat berbicara denganku tadi? Apa phobianya parah? Ahh aku tak bisa berhenti berpikir tentangnya .

"Kenapa oppa?" sepertinya aku melamun terlalu lama.

"Tidak ada, tak bisakah aku tetap dirawat oleh dokter itu?"Tanya ku tanpa memikirkan perasaan Jessica

"Apa oppa tidak mau dirawat oleh ku?' ihatlah wajah itu, aku bosan selalu diikuti olehnya.

"Bukannya begitu"

"Brarti tidak apakan kalau aku yang menjadi dokter oppa?" hah, aku menyerah

~malam harinya~

Aku masih saja belum bisa melupakan wajah cantik itu, oh god!

Suara pintu dibuka membuatku berhenti membayangkan wajah cantik itu.

"Apa kau belum tidur?" suara lembut itu , itu itu suaranyaa!,

"Aku tidak bisa tidur"

"Apa kau terbisaa tidur terlambat begini? Atau ada yang sakit?" aku memperhatikan gerak gerik dokter yang benama cho kuyuhyun ini, dia terlihat sangat tenang, tapi aku bisa melihat keringat yang mengalir deras di wajahnya, dan wajahnya yang semakin pucat.

"Tidak, aku tidak terbisaa tidur terlambat, dan aku juga tidak merasa sakit"

"Apa kau ingin dibacakan cerita? Atau dinyanyikan lagu?" alis ku bertaut. lagu? Cerita? Apa dia pikir aku anak kecil?

"Ah, chesonghabnida, aku terbisaa merawat anak kecil dan wanita,mianhae'' tanpa mendengar jawabanku dia langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang keluar dari otakku.

''Hahaha, apa kau mau menyanyikan satu lagu?" Tanya ku dan dijawab anggukan olehnya.

"Baiklah"

Suara itu, amat sangat lembut.

~author POV~

Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan Siwon setelah memastikan bahwa Siwon telah tertidur, dan saat menapakkan kakinya di ruangannya, Kyuhyun terdiam memikirkan, saat dia bersama Siwon tadi dia tidak terlalu takut dengan Siwon, walapun masih ada rasa takut dalam hatinya.

"Sungmin unni" Kyuhyun berlari kearah kamarnya dan Sungmin saat dia sampai diapartemennya.

"Wae?" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Aku, menangani pasien namja hari ini.'' Kyuhyun duduk disebelah Sungmin yang sedang duduk dikarus menyandar didinding kamar mereka.

"namja? Jinjjayo?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata membulat dan mulut yang ternganga maksimal.

Kyuhyun menceritakan semua yang terjadi kepadanya hari ini pada Sungmin, Sungmin yang mengetahui segala hal tentang Kyuhyun hanya bisa melongo mendengar dongsaengnya mampu menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk namja itu.

"Neo? Jinjja?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman bahagianya.

"Jinjja!" kata Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang mengembang di pipinya.

"Kau menyukainya?" kata Sungmin to the point.

"Hah? Neo michoso?" Kyuhyun berniat melempar bantal kearah Sungmin tapi tak jadi karena Sungmin sudah berlindung terlebih dahulu.

"Lalu kenapa kau tersenyum?" Sungmin bertanya sambil mengeluarkan seringaian yang bisaa dikeluarkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya merasa senang, karena aku sudah bisa berinteraksi dengan lelaki" Kyuhyun kembali menampilkan senyuman manis yang amat sangat jarang diperlihatkanya.

"Sudahlah! Kau mandilah dan tidur" Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur sedangkan Kyuhyun langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi. "kau sudah makan kyu?" Sungmin berteriak, saat teringat kebisaaan Kyuhyun yang sering tidak makan.

"Hmm, sudah unni" Sungmin tau kalau Kyuhyun sedang berbohong, karena saat Kyuhyun berbohong dia akan berpikir cukup lama sebelum berbicara.

"Kau ingin dirawat lagi? Maagmu itu sudah parah kyu!" Sungmin turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan kedapur menyiapakan makanan untuk dongsaengnya. Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan piyama berwarna baby blue kesukaannya.

"Mian unni, aku lupa, aku terlalu stress tadi, jadi aku lupa unni" Kyuhyun duduk dimeja makan sambil memperhatikan Sungmin yang sibuk didalam dapur.

"Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu kyu, kau sudah 2 kali dirawat bulan ini" Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum tak bersalah kepadanya. Kyuhyun yang memang memiliki tubuh yang lemah ditambah phobia yang terjadi padanya karena masalah masalalu yang membuatnya sering stress. "Kyu, apa kau tak bosan dirawat rumah sakit? Tak merasa sakit?" Sungmin berbicara tanpa memandang Kyuhyun sedikitpun menandakan bahwa Sungmin sedang marah dan Kyuhyun sangat mengetahui itu.

"Mianhaeyo, aku selalu menyusahkanmu unni mianhae " Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa telah menyusahkan Sungmin selama ini.

"Kau tak menyusahkanku kyu, tapi jagalah kesehatanmu, aku selalu sedih saat kau diwarat dirumah sakit" Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang setelah meletakkan semua makanan yang telah dibuatnya didepan Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo unni" Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan membalas pelukan Sungmin.

"Jja! Makanlah" Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun ditubuhnya dan perlahan membalikkan tubuh Kyuhyun menghadap meja makan.

"Unni tak makan?" Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang duduk disebelahnya tanpa menyentuh piring

"Aku sudah makan, cepatlah makan, lalu tidur" Sungmin mengambil piring Kyuhyun dan mengisi piring Kyuhyun dengan banyak jenis sayur yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun merinding.

"Unni, hmm, sayurnya hmm, bisakah, hmm , unni, hhmm, kau taukan unni,, aku" Kyuhyun sangat membenci yang namanya sayur, dan Sungmin sangat suka membuat sayur untuk Kyuhyun, walaupun Sungmin tau akan susah menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk memakannya.

"Kau mau aku menyuapimu kyu" Sungmin memberikan senyuman termanisnya untuk Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun tau senyuman itu akan berujung dengan kehancuran untuknya.

"Hmm, tidak usah unni, aku akan makan sendiri" Kyuhyun menatap makanannya yang dipenuhi sayuran berwarna hijau tersebut.

"Habiskan makaananmu kyu" Sungmin berlalu masuk kedalam kamarnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedang meregang nyawa untuk memakan sayuran yang menurutnya makanan kambing itu.

Kyuhyun kembali kekamarnya setelah menghabisakan setengah dari sayur yang diberikan Sungmin dan membuang sebagiannya.

"CHO KYUHYUN!" suara Sungmin membangunkan Kyuhyun yang bermimpi tentang perang di suatu pagi yang cerah, burung burung yang berkicauan dengan suara petir yang tiba tiba menggelegar.

"Waeeee?" Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya, dan melihat Sungmin yang sedang memegang tempat sampah ditangannya.

"Kau membuangnya lagi?" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan senyuman innocent nya. Dan melangkahkan kaki kearah lemari nakas yang ada di ruang tamu untuk mencari obat yang dia butuhkan.

"Aku tak suka unni, unni, apa unni melihat obat sakit kepala ku yang aku simpan disini?" Kyuhyun masih sibuk mencari cari obat itu saat Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun dan memeriksa suhu tubuh Kyuhyun dengan punggung tangannya .

"Kau demam lagi kyu, jam brapa kau tidur semalam? Bermain game lagi huh?" Sungmin hafal betul dengan Kyuhyun yang akan bermain game tanpa kenal waktu walaupun badannya capek sekalipun.

"Aku tak ingat unni, iya unni" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, kau tak usah masuk kerja hari ini" Sungmin membawa Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar mereka.

Dirumah sakit

"Oppa~ " Jessica masuk kedalam ruangan Siwon

"Bukannya kau bilang kau menggantikan Kyuhyun? Kenapa semalam malah Kyuhyun yang masuk?"

"Aku tidak jadi mengganti pasien, karena pasienku tidak mau berganti dokter" Jessica mengerucutkan mulutnya agar terlihat menggemaskan, tapi sayangnya bagi Siwon, hal itu hanya membuat semakin malas elihat wanita didepannya ini.

"Lalu dia dimana sekarang?" Siwon bertanya dengan tidak sabaran

"Dia tidak masuk, dia sedang sakit" Siwon ingat kalau tadi malam Kyuhyun masuk keruangannya sekitar jam 10 malam. "ah iya, oppa, kau sudah boleh pulang hari ini, tapi jangan melakukan hal hal yang bisa merenggangkan jahitan mu sampai jahitannya benar benar kering, arraseo?"

"Arra" Siwon berpikir keras tentang dokter yang semalam menyanyika lagu untuknya itu,dia merasa bersalah karena dia Kyuhyun harus pulang larut malam, dan dengan keinginan kerasnya Siwon bertekad untuk melihat Kyuhyun dirumahnya.

"Siwon ah" Heechul masuk kedalam ruangan Siwon diikuti oleh Hankyung dan adiknya *Jiwon*

"Ne umma?" Siwon berhenti membereskan brang barangnya.

"Kau sudah boleh pulang nak?"

"Sudah umma" Siwon kembali melanjutkan membereskan barang barangnya,

"Kau gantilah baju, biar umma yang membereskkannya." Heechul mendorong Siwon kearah kamar mandi dan melanjutkan apa yang Siwon kerjakan..

"Ah ya! Appa, kau tau dokter yang merawatku kemaren? Bisakan appa carikan alamat rumahnya" Rumah sakit ini adalah kepunyaan keluargai Choi, jadi Siwon bisa mengetahui alamat Kyuhyun.

"Kau tertarik pada Kyuhyun?" Hankyung memang mengetahui tentang Kyuhyun, karena Kyuhyun adalah dokter yang sangat handal, dia terkenal dengan kejeniusannya dalam kedokteran, selain itu dia juga mengerti tentang psikologi dan bahkan bidang bisnis. Kyuhyun bisa dikatakan tangan kanan Hankyung dirumah sakit ini, tapi Hankyung amat sangat jarang bertemu langsung dengan Kyuhyun, dia hanya bertemu dengan Kyuhyun sebanyak 3 kali, dan selebihnya mereka akan berkomunikasi lewat telpon. Atau email.

"Ntah lah, aku juga tak mengerti appa" Siwon menghilang dibalik kamar mandi setelah menjawab pertanyaan Hankyung.

"Hmmm" Hankyung bergumam tak jelas mendengar perkataan sang anak.

"Bagaimana appa? Appa tau kan alamatnya?" Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan jeans dan baju kaos longgar berwarna hitam.

"Buat apa nak? Kau tidak tertarik dengan dokter itu kan? Lihatlah penampilan dia kemaren? Dia tidak seperti Jessica , yang sangat feminim" Heechul angkat bicara melihat anaknya yang tertarik pada dokter tomboy itu.

"Appa tau alamatnya" Hankyung tidak mengacuhkah tatapan membunuh yang heechul layangkan padanya.

"Dimana appa?" Siwon tak mendengarkan celotehan ibunya tentang Jessica, karena Siwon tahu ibunya sangat menginginkan kalau dia berpacaran dengan Jessica, tetapi ibunya tak pernah mau memaksa Siwon untuk berpacaran dengan Jessica.

"gangdaero, gangdonggu, apartement bangsan ta (masih terbatas pengetahuan)" hankyung membaca sebuah kertas yang disimpannya didapam dompet.

Siwon tersenyum bahagia tak sadar wajah sang ibu terlipat lipat mukanya menjadi sangat jelek *maaf heechul oppa T.T*

"Umma, tolong bawakan barang barang ku yaa, ah Jiwon! Kau bawa mobilkan? Aku pinjam yaa. Mana kuncinya?" Siwon mengacungkan tangannya pada Jiwon dan Jiwon memberikan kuncinya.

"Gomawo Jiwon ah" Siwon berlalu dari ruangan meninggalkan keluarganya yang terdiam melihat tingkah Siwon yang lama lama makin mirip ibunya.

Sesampainya diparkiran Siwon langsung mengendari mobil audi r8 berwarna hitam milik adiknya. Menuju rumah Kyuhyun yang tak jauh dari rumah sakit keluarganya.

Siwon memandangi sebuah gedung appartement dan langsung masuk kedalamnya. Masuk kedalam lift dan berhenti dilantai 13. Seperti yang dikatakan ayahnya, Siwon sudah berdiri didepan pintu apartemen tersebut dan mengetuk pintunya.

Tok tok tok

Ckleek

Pintu tersebut terbuka memperlihatkan seorang yeoja imut yang menggunakan piyama berwarna pink.

"Anyeonghaseyo, benarkah ini rumah cho Kyuhyun?" Siwon memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Ah, iya, ada apa?" Sungmin merasa aneh dengan tamu ini, karena dalam sejarah hidupnya baru kali ini dia mendapati Kyuhyun ditemui tamu namja.

"Aku dengar dia sakit, bolehkah aku melihatnya?" kata Siwon lagi.

"Tapi, kau siapa?" Sungmin masih belum mau memperbolehkan Siwon untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya karena dia masih belum percaya.

"Aku pasien yang di rawat Kyuhyun kemaren, aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih" Siwon mengeluarkan senyum berdimple miliknya.

"Unni, nugu?" Siwon mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang sekarang berdiri jauh didalam, menggunakan piyama baby blue dan memeluk boneka Pikachu yang hampir sama besar dengan tubuh kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak melihat Siwon karena Kyuhyun membenakan muka diboneka yang dipeluknya.

"Aku tak tau, tapi dia bilang kalau dia pasienmu " Tanya Sungmin masih berdiri didepan pintu

"Sudahlah unni, biarkan dia masuk"

"Masuklah" Sungmin mempersilahkan Siwon masuk sambil menarik Kyuhyun untuk kembali ke ruang tamu. Dan menyelimuti Kyuhyun yang masih saja memeluk boneka pikachunya tanpa mengangkat kepala dari boneka itu.

"Ah ye" Siwon masuk kedalam rumah tersebut berdiri didepan pintu sambil terus memperhatikan wajah pucat yang duduk disofa.

"Duduklah" Sungmin beranjak dari depan Kyuhyun setelah memberikan selimut untuk Kyuhyun, dan langsung berjalan kedapur.

"Ah? Siwon ssi?" Kyuhyun agak terkejut dengan tamu yang ada didepannya saat ini.

"Ne, aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih padamu tadi dirumah sakit, tapi ternyata kau sakit, makanya aku langsung datang kerumahmu" Siwon menjelaskan sedetal detailnya.

"Ahh, tak usah dipikirkan, itu memang tugas dokter yang sudah dibayarkan?" Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, dan dibalas senyum lebar oleh Siwon.

"Hahaha, kau terlalu jujur" Siwon tersenyum lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

"Kyu, kau tak apa begini?" Sungmin keluar dari dapur membawa 3 gelas jus jeruk , meletakkannya dimeja dan duduk disebelah Kyuhyun sambil memberikan tisu pada Kyuhyun.

"Ne nan gwencana,unni." Kyuhyun mengambil tisu itu dan mengelap keringatnya yang bercucuran.

"Ahh, lebih baik aku pergi saja, terima kasih Kyuhyun ssi, Sungmin ssi" Siwon berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu, tapi langkah Siwon terhenti ketika mendengar Kyuhyun memanggilya.

"Siwon ssi"

"Ye?" siwon membalikkan tubuhnya mengahap kyuhyun.

"Hati hatilah lain kali, jangan sampai tertusuk lagi, hati hati dijalan" Sungmin terkejut dengan kata kata Kyuhyun, tapi tersenyum manis saat melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis pada namja yang ada didepan pintu itu.

"Ne, kamsahabnida. Aku pergi , jagalah kesehatanmu" Siwon melangkah keluar dari rumah Kyuhyun, dan saat Siwon keluar , sekelebat bayangan masa lalunya melintas diotak Kyuhyun, ""saat lelaki itu keluar dari pintu setelah apa yang dilakukannya pada ibu Kyuhyun"" dalam hitungan detik Kyuhyun mengalami sesak nafas dan tak sadarkan dilantai apartement.

TBC ...

makasih banget yang udah ngebaca dan ngereview cerita aku sebelumnya, makasih banyaaaaak buat yang udah ngasih saran buat akuuu, ;') aku merasa bahagia karena direview .

kali ini aku mencoba membuat ff baru lagi, mohon bantuannya juga buat yang sekarang, terima kasih :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : ANDROPHOBIA**

**Author : wonkyusister**

**Main Pair : Wonkyu **

**Another pair : eunhae **

**Character : choi siwon , cho kyuhyun, lee sungmin, lee donghae, lee hyukjae, kim kibum. Jessica, heechul, Hankyung. Leeteuk, kangin, seohyun.**

**Description ; **

**Jangan! Aku takut! Menjauhlah! Aku mohon! Akkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!, aku takut laki laki, aku takut! **

**Kau tak perlu takut, aku takkan menyakitimu, aku hanya ingni dekat denganmu! Jangan menghindar, hadapi dengan itu kau akan bisa melakukannya!**

**semua yang ada disini hanya fiktif belaka. bila terjadi kesamaan dengan kehidupan mohon maaf, tapi cerita ini serius beneran gak bercanda murni dari otak aku.**

* * *

_Seorang lelaki besar dengan sebuah balok kayu ditangannya masuk kedalam rumah dengan sebuah dentuman besar, membuat seorang wanita berlarian keluar dari kamarnya, dan tepat saat wanita itu sampai diruang tamu, balok itu melayang dengan cepat mengenai dada wanita itu…. _

"KYUHYUN" Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun jatuh dari tempat duduk langsung berteriak.

Siwon baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah dari depan rumah Kyuhyun saat mendengar seseorang meneriakkan nama Kyuhyun, dengan cepat Siwon kembali berlari kedepan pintu apartemen Kyuhyun dan menemukan Sungmin yang sedang membuka pintu untuk mencari pertolongan.

"Tolong aku, Kyuhyun Kyuhyun"

"Ada apa? Dimana Kyuhyun?" Siwon segara masuk kedalam saat Sungmin memberika ruang untuknya masuk, Siwon melihat Kyuhyun yang tergeletak dilantai tak sadarkan diri.

"Tolong" Sungmin menangis merasa bersalah karena memperbolehkan siiwon masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Aku akan membawanya kerumah sakit, ayo" Sungmin mengangguk dan membiarkan Siwon mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun keluar dari apartemennya menuju rumah sakit.

"Terima kasih Siwon ssi, kalau tak ada kau mungkin Kyuhyun masih berada di apartemen" Sungmin dan Siwon sekarang duduk didepan ruangan pemeriksaan Kyuhyun.

"Hmm cheonma, tapi bolehkah aku tak dia kenapa?" Siwon penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun, dan berharap Sungmin mau mengatakan apa yang terjadi.

"Tidak" Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Siwon tanpa berpikir dua kali, karena Sungmin tau Kyuhyun tidak pernah mau orang lain mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya.

"Hmm, baiklah" Siwon diam tergelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

Dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin unni" dokter itu memanggil Sungmin . dokter bernama Lee Donghae, langsung memanggil Sungmin saat keluar dari ruangan pemeriksaan Kyuhyun.

"Donghae ya, bagaimana Kyuhyun?" Sungmin beriri didepan Donghae.

"Seperti bisaa, maagnya kambuh, kelelahan, tapi ada sedikit keanehan, dia berkeringat sangat banyak dan seperti terjadi penyempitan dalam pembuluh darah saat sampai disini" Donghae menjelaskan keadaan Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin sambil berjalan keruangannya dan masuk kedalam ruangan itu diikuti Sungmin. Meninggalkan Siwon yang masih duduk diam didepan ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Penyempitan pembuluh darah?"

"Ini seperti efek dari phobianya" jelas Donghae yang selain menjadi dokter umum, juga mengerti tentang dunia psikologi.

"Shit!" Sungmin mengumpat mengingat dialah yang membawa Siwon masuk kedalam rumah mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Donghae melihat raut bersalah dari muka Sungmin.

"Kemaren Kyuhyun mengurus seorang pasien namja, dan tadi pagi, pasien itu datang kerumah untuk mengucapka terima kasih, dan saat namja itu keluar, aku melihat kyuhun sesak nafas dan pingsan begitu saja, aku pikir phobianya akan hilang seiring waktu, tapi kenapa malah tambah parah begini"

"Phobia bukan hal yang mudah untuk dihilangkan Sungmin unni, butuh serangkaian terapi panjang yang harus dilakukan, apalagi untuk Kyuhyun yang segaja membuat dirinya menutupi apa yang sebenarnya dia tahu."

"Maksudmu?" Sungmin bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Donghae.

"Ia mencoba membuat ingatan tentang masalalunya berubah, unni mengerti? Dia menutup pikirannya tentang suatu masalah dan mengganti masalah tersebut dengan masalah yang lain yang lebih mudah dari masalah yang sebenarnya dirasakan"

"Kalau dia mengubah masalahnya. Kenapa dia masih mengalami phobia?"

"Kenangan yang ditutupinya itu tetaplah kenangan, bagaimana pun menutupinya pasti ada bekasnya, dan phobia ini lah yang menjadi bekas dari kenangan itu, dan kenangan itu akan keluar sesuai dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kyuhyun di masa lalunya"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Sungmin tak tau mau bagaimana lagi untuk adiknya itu.

"Ada beberapa cara untuk menghilangkan phobia, tapi harus dasar keinginan orang tersebut dan untuk Kyuhyun aku berpikir ini akan seding susah unni"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah pernah mengajaknya untuk melakukan hipnoterapi, tetapi dia menolak mentah mentah, karena dia tahu, saat melakuka hipnoterapi dia akan dibawa masuk kemasa lalu, dan harus membuka lukanya lagi"

"Haah,apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Sungmin menghela nafas berat saat lagi lagi mereka bertemu dengan jalan buntu untuk membantu Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin dengan cara abreaksi atau desentisasi kita bisa membuat Kyuhyun kembali seperti semula, tapi dua cara ini akn membutuhkan seorang namja, ada akan kemungkinan gagal atau Kyuhyun akan lebih parah." Sungmin memandang kosong ke arah Donghae yang juga memandangnya dengan kosong.

"Kenapa kehidupannya begitu sulit" Sungmin menjatuhkan kepalanya keatas meja.

"Sudahlah, nanti kita pikirikan lagi apa yang harus kita lakukan nanti, unni tak pergi melihat kyu?" Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dan berterima kasih kepada Donghae.

"Kyu, kau tak apa?" Sungmin duduk disebelah Kyuhyun yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya.

"Ne unni, mian" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa bersalah telah membuat unninya merasa sedih dan capek karena dirinya yang tak berguna.

"Gwenchanyo, istirahatlah kau mash butuh banyak istirahat" Sungmin teringat kepada Siwon yang dari tadi tak digubrisnya saat bertanya tentang Kyuhyun.

"Siwon ssi" Sungmin berdiri didepan pintu melihat Siwon masih duduk bangku tunggu didepan ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, ye. Bolehkah aku melihat Kyuhyun?" Siwon berdiri didepan Sungmin yang masih berdiri didepan pintu.

"Maaf, tapi sekarang Kyuhyun masih harus beristirahat"Sungmin membungkuk sejenak, saat Siwon akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun.

….

"Siwon ssi" Siwon berhenti berjalan saat suara seseorang memanggilnya menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"ye? Nugu?" alis Siwon bertaut saat mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh orang yang tak dikenalinya itu.

"Aku Lee Donghae, aku dokternya Cho Kyuhyun" Donghae memperkenalkan diri, melihat Siwon bingung karena dirinya.

"Ah, ada apa?" Siwon berbalik menghadap Donghae.

"Siwon ssi, apa kau yang membawa Kyuhyun kesini tadi?" Donghae penasaran dengan orang yang dari tadi dilihatnya duduk didepan kamar periksa Kyuhyun.

"Ne, wae?" Siwon bingung dengan orang didepannya ini.

"Apa kau menyukai Kyuhyun?" Siwon tercengang dengan pertanyaan frontal yang diberikan Donghae,

"Ne?"

"Apa kau menyukai Kyuhyun?" Donghae mengulangi pertanyaan frontalnya, Donghae berpikir bila Siwon memang menyukai Kyuhyun, mungkin dia bisa membantu Donghae untuk melakukan beberapa terapi untuk Kyuhyun.

"Hmm, mungkin bisa dikatakan begitu" Siwon bingung mimikirkan dirinya yang mengatakan apa yang dirasakkannya pada orang yang tak dikenal.

"Kau tidak yakin?" Donghae mulai ragu untuk meminta bantuan orang yang ada didepannya itu.

"Bu.. bu.. bukannya aku tak yakin, aku baru bertemu dengannya kemaren, aku tak mengerti perasaan ku sendiri, karena aku belum pernah jatuh cinta" lagi lagi Siwon bingung dengan dirinya. Dia bercerita dengan bebas pada Donghae yang padahal baru dia temui kurang dari 10 menit yang lalu.

"Ahh, ya sudahlah" Donghae kembali menutup harapan besarnya karena Siwon tak yakin dengan perasaan sendiri.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kesehatan Kyuhyun?" Siwon merasa mendapat titik cerah untuk megetahui keadaan Kyuhyun dari dokter yang ada didepannya itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun padamu , aku permisi" Donghae melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan meninggalkan Siwon yang lagi lagi tertunduk menyerah.

Siwon duduk didepan rumah sakit dengan muka yang ditekuk sedemikian rupa, mengingat Kyuhyun yang pingsan dan dia tidak mengatahui apapun tentang Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku menyukainya?" Siwon meraba dadanya sendiri.

~Siwon POV~

Sebenarnya apa yang aku rasakan pada Kyuhyun? Aku mencintainya? Apa maksud Donghae tadi, kenapa dia menanyakan apakah aku menyukai Kyuhyun? Apa hubungannya aku menyukai Kyuhyun dengan kesehatan Kyuhyun.

"Siwon ah~" aku melihat appa melambai lambaikan tangannya didepan audi hitam milik adikku.

"Appa!" aku berlari kearah appaku.

"Ada apa ? kenapa kau disini?" appa merangkul tubuhku yang sedikir lebih kecil dari tubuh appa. Berdiri menyender didepan mobil.

"Aku mengantar Kyuhyun yang tadi pingsan setelah aku melihatnya"

"Hmm, begitu"

"Appa" apakah aku harus bertanya tentang cinta pada appaku sndiri? Apa ini tidak memalukan?

"Hmm wae?" sudahlah peduli apa malu atau tidak, aku harus bertanya.

"Mencintai seseorang itu bagaimana rasanyaa?" aku melihat wajah appa yang sepertinya akan tertawa.

"Apa kau khawatir pada Kyuhyun sekarang?" aku ingin membunuh appa ku ini sekarang, kenapa dia malah bertanya kepadaku.

"Appa, aku bertanya, kenapa malah ditanya juga"

"Jawab saja pertanyaan appa " appa berjalan kearah taman rumah sakit dan aku mengikutinya.

"Ya, aku sangat khawatir" kataku masih mengikuti appa mendekati taman.

"Apa kau senang saat melihatnya?" appa duduk disebuah bangku panjang di tengah tengah taman rumah sakit.

"Sangat senang" jawabku menganggung mantap menatap appa.

"Apa kau deg deg an?" hmm sepertinya iya. Aku merasa jantungku berdetak sangat cepat.

"hmm iya" kataku meraba dadaku sendiri

"Apa sekarang kau sedih? Kau masih belum tau keadaan Kyuhyun kan?" bagaimana appa tau ? tanyaku dalam hati.

"Hmmm" aku hanya bergumam dan menganggukkan kepalaku seperti anak kecil yang ditanyai orang tuanya.

"Apa kau pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya?" appa tersenyum melihatku yang hanya menatap bingung.

"Tidak appa" aku melihat appaku terseyum lebih lebar melihatku, mungkin itu lebih tepat senyum meremehkan.

"Kau sudah berumur 26 tahun, tapi kenapa belum pernah suka sama orang huh?" 'appa aku ingin membunuhmu sekarang, kenapa kau tak berhenti meledekku'. Tapi ini jawaban hayalanku, aku tak mungkin berkata seperti ini pada appa, bisa bisa aku dicincang.

"Aku tak tahu" aku menggelengkan kepalaku .

"Kau menyukainya Siwon ah" appa merangkul bahuku sambil mengusap lembut kepalaku, jangan berpikir kalau aku adalah anak yang manja, aku tak pernah berkelakuan seperti pada orang lain, aku hanya bermanja manja kepada appa, bahkan pada ummapun aku tak pernah manja seperti ini.

"Hmmm" aku hanya mengangguk merespon perkataan appaku.

"Apa kau terlalu sibuk mengurus perusahaan sampai lupa dengan urusan percintaanmu sendiri?"

"Tidak, aku masih sempat bermain dengan hyukjae dan kibum"

"Yaa sudah, berusahalah mendapatkan Kyuhyun, karena kau akan sangat beruntung bila mendapatkkannya, dan ingat kau punya banyak saingan"

"Beruntung?" aku menyerinyitkan (?) dahiku, karena berpikir keras.

"Dia orang yang sangat penyayang, perhatian,baik dan pintar"

"Saingan?" aku punya banyak saingan ? benarkah? Berarti aku harus berusahan sekuat tenaga.

"Kau tahu, banyak dokter namja yang mengejar ngejar Kyuhyun, walaupun sampai sekarang belum ada yang mampu mendapatkan hatinya." Kenapa appa sepertinya tahu banyak tentang Kyuhyun. Apa apa menyukai Kyuhyun? Ahh tidak mungkin.

"Kenapa appa banyak tahu tentang Kyuhyun?" aku penasaran , mungkin saja appa bisa membantukku mendekati Kyuhyun

"Dia dokter terbaik disini, aset terpenting bagi rumah sakit ini, dan dia adalah tangan kanan appa yang paling patuh, dia sangat bisa diandalkan dan dia pernah menyelamatkan ummamu dulu" menyelamatkan umma? Ahh, aku ingat umma dulu pernah mengalami kecelakaan mobil dan mengalami beberapa patah tulang dan luka di bagian organ dalam, tapi bukannya yang menyelamatkan umma itu Jessica?

"Bukannya yang menyelamatkan umma itu Jessica appa?" aku melihat appa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yang menyelamatkan ummamu adalah Kyuhyun, Jessica hanya sebagai dokter pendamping Kyuhyun saat operasi penyelamatan umma, sebenarnya memang Jessicalah yang seharusnya mengoperasi umma tapi saat Jessica tidak sanggup karena itu adalah operasi pertamanya, dan akhirnya Kyuhyun yang seharusnya hanya mendampingi turun tangan untuk mengoperasi ummamu, tapi setelah operasi selesai , Kyuhyun langsung pergi dan berkata kalau yang menyelamatkan ummamu adalah Jessica, karena Jessica memintanya mengatakan itu, agar bisa mendekatimu"

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Kenapa Kyuhyun mau?" appa menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Appa juga tak mengerti, tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tak ingin membuat masalah dengan Jessica ya, kau tahu dia berasal dari keluarga yang cukup terpandang" aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku merespon perkataan appa.

"Berarti alasan umma mendekatkanku dengan Jessica adalah ini? Kenapa appa tak menjelaskan kalau Kyuhyun yang menyelamatkan umma?"

"Apa harus? Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak menginginkan itu." Kulihat appa mengeluarkan seringai seperti yang selalu dikeluarkan eumma saat menjahiliku atau jiwon, sungguh keluargaku sangatlah aneh.

"Tapi kalau appa tak mengatakkannya pada umma, umma akan terus memaksaku dekat dengan Jessica" aku mengeluarkan jurus aegyo yang bisaanya ampuh bila kugunakan pada appa, dan tak pernah berhasil jika pada eumma.

"Dekatilah Kyuhyun dulu, saat kau sudah berhasil nanti, appa akan menjelaskan semuanya pada umma, semangat lah" appa melangkah pergi meninggalkanku yang masih duduk dibangku taman.

Kyuhyun kita sepertinya sudah ditakdirkan dari awal untuk bertemu, aku mohon izinkan aku untuk menjadi kau tahu?, kau orang pertama dan kau adalah satu satunya wanita yang aku cintai seumur hidupku dan selamanya. Aku berharap kita akan bersama Kyuhyun ah~

~author pov~

Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya mendapati Sungmin tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan kepala diatas kasur Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun duduk memerhatikan Sungmin yang bernafas teratur dalam tidurnya. Kyuhyun mengelus rambut panjang Sungmin dan bergumam lembut

"Unni, mianhae, karena aku kehidupanmu jadi terganggu seperti ini, seandainya orang yang menemukanmu bukan aku, mungkin kau tidak akan seperi ini unni, unni mianhae, jika aku tak egois dan memilih kembali kepada kakekku mungkin unni tidak akan mengurus bocah menyusahkan sepertiku unni, mianhae, mianhae, mianhae,seandainya aku bias melepaskan phobia ini, kau tak akan seperti ini, mianhae, jika aku tidak memiliki tubuh yang lemah seperti ini mungkin aku tidak akan membuat mu susah unni, mianhae, mianhae" Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam sambil terus mengelus rambut coklat gelap lembut milik Sungmin, tanpa Kyuhyun sadari Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya saat Kyuhyun mulai berbicara tadi, Sungmin menangis menyadari bahwa selama ini Kyuhyun merasa tertekan dengan tubuh yang lemah dan phobianya, Sungmin bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan langsung memeluk Kyuhyun yang terkejut karena Sungmin sedang menangis seperti dirinya.

"Kau tak pernah menyusahkan kyu, kau yang memberikan kebahagiaan padaku setelah sungjin meninggal, kau yang memberikan ku kebahagiaan saat amma appa meninggal, kau yang selalu memberikan kebahagiaan pada ku kyu, jangaan berbicara seperti itu, aku menyayangimu kyu" Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin sudah tidak memiliki keluarga lagi,saat Sungmin berumur 11 tahun adik Sungmin meninggal karena penyakit jantungnya, dan saat Sungmin berumur 17 tahun umma dan appanya meninggal dunia, saat itu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hidup dengan uang yang diberikan kakek Kyuhyun dan hasil kerja part time meraka dicafe didekat rumah mereka. Semenjak itu Sungmin hanya hidup berdua dengan kyhyun.

"Hiks mianhae, hik mian unni, hiks hiks"

"Uljima, uljima baby, uljima"

"Hiks mianhae hiks jika hiks aku hiks bisa menghilang phobia itu pasti aku takkan menyusahkan unni, hiks, mian unni, hiks,hiks"

"Kau juga terisiksa seperti ini kyu, aku menyayangimu, aku menyayangimu, kau tak pernah menyusahkan ku"

"Hiks hiks"

"Uljima, istiahatlah" Sungmin membantu Kyuhyun untuk berbaring dengan baik diatas kasur. Kyuhyun bergeser sedikit kekanan tempat tidurnya agar Sungmin bisa tidur disampingnya.

"Unni, tidur disampingku" Kyuhyun menepuk nepuk kasur diseblahnya, Sungmin tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang berubah manja dan akhirnya ikut tidur disebelah Kyuhyun.

"Unni, peluk" kyuhyu mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Sungmin dan mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Kau saat sakit akan sangat imut kyu" Sungmin yang tidak tahan melihat puppy eyes Kyuhyun akhirnya memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Unni, siapa yang membawaku kesini? Tidak mungkin unni kan yang mengangkatku?" Kyuhyun melepas diri pelukan Sungmin.

"Siwon yang membatuku" Sungmin duduk disamping kasur Kyuhyun.

"Hmm, aku harus berterima kasih pada Siwon, tapi…." Kyuhyun menggantung ucapannya mengingat kemungkinan dirinya untuk mengatakan terima kasih pada Siwon sangat kecil.

"Biar unni yang bilang pada Siwon" sungn tersenyum menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi unni, aku yang harusnya mengucapkan terima kasih, bukan unni"

"Yang penting , kita sudah berterima kasih kan? Lalu apa lagi?" Sungming menautkan alisnya bingung,

"Nanti dia pikir aku tak tahu terima kasih unni" lagi lagi Kyuhyun membantah ucapan Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau harus peduli? Kau punya rasa untuk Siwon? Hmm?" Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya sedangkan Sungmin sedang mengedip ngedipkan matanya menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Unni apa apaan sih, aku hanya ..ahh! sudahlah, suka suka unni saja" Kyuhyun mempoutkan (?)bibir nya lucu, membuat Sungmin tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Haha,kau sangat lucu kyu" Sungmin mengelus rambut lembut Kyuhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Huh!"

"Sudahlah, kau tidurlah, besok pagi kita Siwon pasti kesini" Sungmin melepaskan pelukkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Hmm, jaljayo unni" Sungmin menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

**~esok paginya~**

Matahari menampakkan dirinya diufuk timur mengganggu setiap insan yang masih setia bergelung dibawah selimut yang menghangatkan tubuh.

"Hoaaah" Kyuhyun menguap lebar untuk memulai harinya di kasur rumah sakit.

"Kyu, ingat kau itu yeoja kyu, jangan begitu" Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi setelah selesai mandi.

"Kapan aku boleh pulang unni, aku sudah bosan disini" Kyuhyun memulai jurus mengerucutkan mulut andalannya pada Sungmin.

"Sampai dokter mengizinkanmu kyu" jawab Sungmin tampa melihat Kyuhyun dan tetap melanjutkan aktifitasnya menonton tv.

"Áku juga dokter unni , aku merasa aku sudah sehat, berarti aku sudah boleh pulang, cha! Ayo kita pulang" Kyuhyun hendak berdiri turun dari kasurnya saat pintu ruangannya dibuka oleh Donghae, dan Siwon berjalan dibelakangnya, Siwon berdiri didepan pintu berjarak 2 meter dari ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Lagi lagi kau ingin pulang sebelum melakukan pemeriksaan pada lambung mu?" Donghae berdiri berkacak pinggang dihadapan Kyuhyun yang hanya tersenyum tidak bersalah.

"Tapi sungguh unni, aku tidak sakit parah, hanya sakit maag biasa" Kyuhyun menampilkan barisan gigi putih bersihnya sambil memegang tangan Donghae manja.

"Walaupun hanya maag biasa, bukannya harus tetap diperiksakan Kyuhyunssi?" Siwon angkat bicara melihat Donghae yang hampir tidak bisa mengelak dari aegyo Kyuhyun.

"Hmmm, memang harusnya begitu" jawab Kyuhyun, lalu diam menatap Siwon yang tersenyum lebar menampilkan dimplesnya yang dalam.

"Berarti kau mau diperiksa?" Tanya Donghae memastikan .

"Baiklah" kata Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin, Donghae membulatkan mata, mereka menatap Kyuhyun dan yang tersenyum semakin lebar pada Kyuhyun.

"Waaaaaaah, akhirnya kau mauu kyuuuu" Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun yang hanya diam menatap Siwon dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa dibaca.

TBC,

haaaaaah, ngerasa seneng banget ada yang mau ngebaca dan ngereview ff aku yang masih biasa biasa aja, makasih banyaak, thank you, gomawoyo..

aku gak tau mau balesnya gimana u,u , takutnya kalau ngebales disini ntar malah nyampah, tapi suer aku ngebaca semua review yang udah di kasih, lagi lagi aku bilang makasih banyak.

aku mau nanya dong, ff ini ngebosenin ya?

sepet gak mau lagi ngelanjutin cerita ini soalnya ada temen yang bilang kalau ceritanya ngebosenin dan rada jelek T.T

mohon bantuannya untuk ff aku ini, makasih ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : ANDROPHOBIA**

**Author : wonkyusister**

**Main Pair : Wonkyu**

**Another pair : eunhae**

**Character : choi siwon , cho kyuhyun, lee sungmin, lee donghae, lee hyukjae, kim kibum. Jessica, heechul, Hankyung. Leeteuk, kangin, seohyun.**

**Description ;**

**Jangan! Aku takut! Menjauhlah! Aku mohon! Akkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!, aku takut laki laki, aku takut!**

**Kau tak perlu takut, aku takkan menyakitimu, aku hanya ingni dekat denganmu! Jangan menghindar, hadapi dengan itu kau akan bisa melakukannya!**

**semua yang ada disini hanya fiktif belaka. bila terjadi kesamaan dengan kehidupan mohon maaf, tapi cerita ini serius beneran gak bercanda murni dari otak aku.**

* * *

**~KYUHYUN POV~ **

Kenapa aku mengatakan iya? Kenapa aku bilang mau? Siwon ssi, apa yang kau lakukan pada otakku ? kenapa aku mau mendengar kata kata mu? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Siapa kau? akkk apa apaan iniiiiii!

"Ehh? Apa? Aku mau? Tidak! aku tidak maaaauuuuuu!"

"Nah? Bukannya kau mau?" Sungmin unni melepas pelukannya dariku, mungkin terkejut karena perubahan jawaban dariku.

"Unni, unni, aku hanya butuh istirahat kan" Sungmin unni tak akan bisa aku bujuk, jalan satu satunya hanya membujuk Donghae unni.

"Kyuu, kau pasti tau bagaimana keadaanmu kan?" jawab Donghae. tentu aku tahu unni, makanya aku tak mau memeriksakannya jawab ku didalam hati.

"Kyuhyun ssi, maafkan aku bila aku sok tahu, tapi semakin lama kau memeriksakan keadaan lambungmu, maka penyakitmu semakin parah kan?" aku melihat Siwon yang menatapku dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Hhmmmm, kau benar" itu suaraku? Apa yang aku katakan?

"Jadi kau mau kyu?" Donghae unni kembali berbinar menatapku.

"Baiklah" ketiga wajah didepanku berubah sangat senang melihatku.

"Akhirnyaaa, aku menyayangimuuu kyuuu" Sungmin memelukku erat.

"Huft, aku juga menyayangimu unni" jawabku pada Sungmin unni. Donghae unni keluar dari ruang inapku untuk mempersiapkan pemeriksaanku dengan wajah gembira yang terpantri di bibirnya.

"Hmm, Siwon ssi, gomawo , kau telah menolong kami membujuk Kyuhyun" Sungmin unni melepas pelukkannya dariku dan membungkuk pada Siwon.

"Ahh, aku tidak membujuknya, aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan" huh! Tidak membujuk katamu? Lalu ini apa? Kenapa aku mau? Kau hantu? Kau paranormal? Hmm

"Siwon ssi, terima kasih sudah membawaku kerumah sakit kamaren" aku memberika senyum tertipis yang aku punya dan dibalas dengan senyuman lebar berdimples yang dimilikinya.

"Ne" Siwon tetap tersenyum pada ku padahal aku sudah kembali memasang tampang datar yang bisaa aku pakai.

"Siwon ssi, bisa kah kau keluar dulu?" Sungmin unni meminta Siwon untuk keluar dari ruangan. Sungmin unni sangat mengerti keadaan ku.

"Ah, yee" akhirnya dia keluar dari ruangan ku..

"Gomawo Sungmin unni" aku kembali merebahkan kepalaku pada bantal empuk di atas kasur.

"Kyu, boleh aku bertanya?" Sungmin unni duduk menyamping disebelah kananku.

"Ne, ada apa unni?"

"Kenapa kau berubah pikiran karena Siwon?" pertanyaan yang sangatbagus unni, bahkan aku tak tau jawabannya.

"Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa aku mau berubah pikiran, aku tak mengerti unni" aku melihat Sungmin unni tersenyum tipis yang aku yakin memiliki beribu arti didalamnya.

"Baiklah" Jawab Sungmin unni ..

**~Author POV~**

Siwon keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun dengan senyuman lebar terlukis indah dibibirnya, merasa senang karena Kyuhyun mau diperiksa lebih lanjut karena perkataannya. Siwon berjalan kearah ruangan Donghae yang sudah Siwon ketahui untuk bertanya tentang keadaan Kyuhyun sebenarnya dan mengaku bahwa dia menyukai … Kyuhyun.

Tok tok tok

Siwon mengetuk pintu ruangan Donghae untuk memastikan bahwa orang yang mempunyai ruangan sedang berada didalamnya.

"Masuklah" Suara Donghae yang sedikit berteriak terdengar oleh gendang telinga Siwon, Siwon membuka perlahan pintu ruangan tersebut dan masuk kedalamnya.

"Donghae ssi" Panggil Siwon pada Donghae yang masih saja sibuk melihat beberapa berkas dan memeriksa handphonenya. Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut melihat Siwon sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ah! Siwon ssi, duduklah" Donghae mempersilahkan Siwon untuk duduk. Siwon menggeser sebuah kursi didepan meja Donghae dan duduk diatasnya menghadap kearah Donghae.

"Terima kasih Donghae ssi" Siwon tersenyum tipis menjawab kata kata Donghae.

"Jadi, apa yang membawa Siwon ssi kesini?" Donghae menutup semua file yang ada dihadapannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Siwon.

"Hmm, ini tentang pertanyaanu kemaren"

"Pertanyaanku? Hmm? Yang mana?"

"Tentang , apakah aku menyukai Kyuhyun"

"Lalu?"

"Aku menyukainya" Siwon menatap Donghae yang diam menatap Siwon.

"Hmm" Donghae mengangguk anggukan kepalanya dengan senyum yang melekat dibibir nya.

"Lalu, bolehkah aku tau kenapa kau bertanya tentang itu?"

"Ah, aku ingin meminta sedikit pertolongan dari mu, dan ini tentang Kyuhyun"

"Apa yang bisa aku bantu, bolehkah aku tau apa penyakit Kyuhyun sebenarnya?''

"Aku tidak bisa memberi tahukan masalah pasienku pada orang lain, cobalah mencari tahunya sendiri, saat kau sudah tau, kita akan mulai pengobatan pada Kyuhyun" Donghae tersenyum kepada Siwon yang bingung dengan perkataannya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Buat Kyuhyun menceritakan apa penyakitnya, dan saat kau mengetahuinya makan kau akan mengerti pengobatan yang aku maksud" Siwon menyerinyit dahinya karena Donghae yang berbicara seperti mengharapkan Siwon memiliki hubungan khusus dengan kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, jika memang aku tidak boleh mengetahui tentang ini, setidaknya aku boleh tau tentang penyakit maagnya kan?" Lagi lagi Siwon haru menghela nafas berat melihat Donghae menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum kecut tertera dibibirnya.

"Maafkan aku, ini hanya boleh diketahui keluarga dan orang terdekat pasien, jadilah orang terdekatnya dan aku akan memberi tahu semuanya, tapi jangan pernah mencoba untuk mempermainkan sahabat itu" Donghae berteriak kegirangan didalam hati karena memiliki jalan untuk membantu sahabat yang disayanginya itu, ntah apa yang membuatnya menyayangi Kyuhyun, tapi saat melihat Kyuhyun dia merasakan memiliki adik yang memang harus dilindungnya.

"Baiklah aku permisi dulu" Siwon keluar dari ruangan Donghae dengan muka yang tekuk tekut seperti kalah dari lotre, melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai menuju kamar inap Kyuhyun yang jaraknya tak jauh dari ruangan Donghae.

Beribu pemikiran sedang bertengger dalam otak lelaki tampan itu, dimulai dari bagaimana caranya mendekati Kyuhyun, atau bertanya kepada Sungmin untuk mengetahui masalah Kyuhyun, atau melakukan gebrakan frontal pada Donghae dengan memaksa, atau mencuri informasi dari appanya. Siwon akhirnya menyerah untuk berpikir tentang masalahnya saat dirinya sudah berdiri didepan kamar inap Kyuhyun. perlahan Siwon membuka kamar inap Kyuhyun dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya, Siwon memandangi wajah tirus yang ada didepannya tanpa menyadari Sungmin sedari tadi melihatnya dengan was was. Siwon duduk disebuah kursi yang ditariknya mendekat kearah kasur Kyuhyun, duduk disebelah kiri kasur tersebut melipatkan keduua tangannya diatas kasur, menumpukan kepala diatas tangan , menolehkan kepalanya kearah wajah Kyuhyun yang masih saja tidur.

"Kenapa aku bisa mencintaimu huh? bahkan aku baru bertemu denganmu beberap hari yang lalu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa ini cinta pandangan pertama? kenapa aku begitu menyayangimu?" Siwon terus mengoceh tanpa menyadari adanya Sungmin didalam kamar tersebut.

"Siwon ssi" Sungmin yang dari tadi hanya diam mendengar pengakuan cinta Siwon, akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mendekat keranjang Kyuhyun dan berdiri bersebrangan dengan Siwon. Menatap Siwon dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kepedihan, letih, terkejut, senang, dan takut.

Siwon mengangkat kepalanya mentap Sungmin, terkejut saat sadar bahwa Sungmin pasti sudah mendengar semua yang dikatakan oleh dirinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" alis Siwon bertaut saat mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin yang terdegar membingungkan

"Maksud apa Sungmin ssi"

"Kau menyukai kyu?" Siwon mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Sungmin, karena terlalu bingung untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

'apa dia marah jika aku menyukai kyu' Siwon membathin melihat wajah Sungmin yang tampak mengeras melihat jawabnnya

"Kau yakin?" wajah Sungmin lagi lagi berubah, dari tampak mengeras sekarang wajahnya berubah sendu karena merasa sedih karena kisah cinta dua orang ini tak akan mudah, karena Sungmin terlalu mengerti keadaan.

"Hmm, Sungmin ssi" Siwon memandang ragu kearah Sungmin.

"Ada apa?"

"Apakah aku boleh tau, bagaimana keadaan kesehatan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya" Tanya Siwon.

Sungmin diam mentap Siwon dengan wajah yang sudah berubah menjadi wajah yang pertama kali Siwon lihat saat bertanya keadaan Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun pingsan.

"Maaf" jawab Sungmin tetap dengan wajah yang cendrung bisa dibilang dingin.

"Huft" Siwon menundukkan kepalanya lagi, masih berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk mengetahui keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Eungg" Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya dan saat itu pula Sungmin menyuruh siwon untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Siwon ssi, aku mohon untuk sekarang, keluarlah dari ruangan ini" Sungmin mentap Siwon dengan wajah yang dingin tapi tersirat kecemasan didalam matanya.

"Baiklah" Siwon berdiri dari duduknya dan keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun tepat saat Kyuhyun membuka matanya dengan lebar.

"Unni" Kyuhyun menggapai tangan Sungmin dan menggeggamnya dengan erat.

"Waeyo?"

"Aniya"

Kyuhyun masih terus menggenggam tangan Sungmin, mencari kehangatan yang didapatnya tadi, tapi kyuhyun tidak menemukan kehangatan yang sama dengan yang dirasakannya tadi.

"Apa ada orang yang lain tadi masuk kesini unni?" Sungmin sedikit berjengit saat mendengar pertanya Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa?"

"Tadi aku merasa ada yang menggenggam tanganku dan rasanya berbeda dengan genggaman tanganmu unni"

"Ahh, mungkin Donghae kesini tadi, aku juga baru masuk kesini tadi aku makan kecafe "

"Hmm, baiklah" Kyuhyun melepas tangannya dari Sungmin dan kembali menutup matanya.

'kau menyukainya kyu, bahkan saat tidur kau bisa merasakan kehadirannya, kau harus sembuh kyu' Sungmin membathin melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali tertidur.

Kyuhyun sudah kembali hidup normal, walapun dibilang normal untuk Kyuhyun tidaklah normal untuk orang yang lainnya. hari ini dia sudah kembali masuk kerja setelah 3 hari disekap dirumah sakit, dan 2 hari disekap dirumah karena hasil pemeriksaan maagnya sudah membuat Sungmin geram seakan ingin melumat Kyuhyun hidup hidup.

"Dokter, ada pasien yang baru masuk, sekarang ada di ruangan icu" seorang suster wanita masuk keruangan Kyuhyun dengan tergesa gesa

"Anak anak?" Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangannya dengan berlari sambil bertanya pada suster yang disampingnya

"Iya dokter"

"Kenapa?"

"Tertabrak mobil saat bermain" Kyuhyun mempercepat larinya saat suster menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tolong sediakan beberapa kantong darah, ambil saja semua golongan, karena sepertinya kita akan membutuhkannya" Kyuhyun masuk kedalam ruangan operasi berganti pakaian dan mulai melakukan operasi pada anak yang diatas kasur operasi dengan lampu yang menyorot kepada anak kecil tersebut.

"Sudah memeriksa bagian tubuh yang lain? Apa hanya ini luka yang fatal?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada suster yang ada disebelahnya dengan tetap berkonsentrasi pada luka lebar yang menganga di kepala anak perempuan kecil tersebut, setelah menjahit kembali luka yang ada disekujur tubuh anak itu, Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat melihat hasil kerjanya dan keluar dari ruangan operasi, operasinya berhasil, tapi masih perlu melakukan beberapa pemerikaan terhadap tulang tulang yag ada didalam tubuh anak tersebut.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan anak kami?" seorang perempuan paruh baya berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri didepan pintu.

"Kami masih butuh melakukan pengecekan tulang anak anda, mohon tunggu beberapa jam lagi untuk hasil penuhnya"

Kyuhyun kembali masuk kedalam ruangan, dan langsung meminta para suster untuk mempersiapkan ronsen untuk anak tersebut.

…..

Jam didinding menunjukkan pukul 05.00 saat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan tugasnya memeriksa pasien yang datang hari itu, dengan langkah ringan Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangannya, berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit.

"Kyuhyun ssi" kyhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Nne?" Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan tepat saat itu Kyuhyun melihat Siwon tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" Siwon tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sudah melewatkan makan siangnya karena memeriksa anak yang kecelakaan, dan berniat mengajak Kyuhyun makan siang, walaupun sudah tak siang lagi.

"Ah, aku …" Siwon tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang gugup menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ayo, kita makan" Siwon berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun yang masih saja diam didepannya.

"Kyuhyun ssi, ayoo" akhirnya Kyuhyun mengiuti Siwon yang sudah keluar dari

'semuanya akan baik baik saja, tenanglah Kyuhyun, tak ada masalah dengan makan, kau akan bertemu belahan hatimu, makanan , tenanglah! Semangat!' yuhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan berjalan mengikuti Siwon yang sudah mendahuluinya.

Siwon membawa Kyuhyun ke cafe yang ada didekat rumah sakit, Siwon masuk kedalam cafe dan memilih duduk dibagian sudut cafe yang berada disamping jendela, jika mereka menoleh kearah samping maka mereka bisa melihat langsung pemandangan dijalan, dan orang diuar juga bisa melihat langsung mereka yang makan didalam.

"Kau ingin makan apa" Siwon bertanya pada Kyuhyun, saat sang pelayan sudah meninggalkan tempat duduk mereka.

"Hmm, aku mau bimbimbab, samgyetang, rammyeon, jajangmyeon, hmm apa lagi ya, orange juice, ice cream,soju" Kyuhyun mengangkat sedikit kepalanya saat menyebutkan kata yang terakhir dan menemukan Siwon yang mengeleng menatap dirinya .

"Tidak ada soju, dan apa kau yakin akan menghabiskan semuanya?" Siwon tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang mempoutkan bibirnya saat Siwon melarangnya meminum soju.

"Hanya dua botol, oke oke? Tolong pesakan Siwon ssi" Kyuhyun memandang Siwon dengan penuh harap.

"Aku tidak mau memesankan soju" kata Siwon sambil mengangkat tangannya memanggil pelayan.

"Ayolah, aku malas berinteraksi dengan orang lain, tolong pesankaan"

"Aku akan memesankan yang lain, tapi tidak dengan soju"

"Huh, kau pelit" Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lebih dalam mendengar penolakan Siwon.

"Aku tidak mau dibunuh oleh Sungmin noona karena membuatu mabuk"

"Terserahlah" Kyuhyun menekuk mukanya sedemikian rupa saat Siwon membacakan pesanan mereka tanpa menyebutkan soju didalamnya.

'kenapa aku jadi begini, kenapa aku mau saja bersikap seperti ini didepan Siwon, ada apa dengan otakku, apa otakku error?' Kyuhyun membathin saat sadar bahwa dirinya sudah bersikap sedikit manja pada Siwon, yang baru saja dikenalnya.

"kyuhyun, aku mau ketoilet dulu" ucap siwon setelah menyebutkan semua pesanan mereka.

pelayan yang sudah mencatat semua pesanan siwon dan kyuhyun kembali masuk kedalam dapur untuk membuat pesanan mereka, dan tepat saat itu seorang lelaki tinggi yang terlampau kurus masuk kedalam café tersebut dan berhenti dihadapan kyuhyun, tiba tiba saja lelaki itu duduk tepat didepan kyuhyun. kyuhyun yang terkejut hanya mampu diam menatap lelaki itu dengan keringat yang mulai membasahi tubuhnya.

"Hai cantik" lelaki itu memegang tangan kyuhyun, kyuhyun menarik tangannya cepat saat merasakan tangan lelaki itu dikulitnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya lelaki itu dengan tangan yang lagi lagi memegang tangan kyuhyun , tapi dengan lebih erat kali ini. Kyuhyun menarik tangannya tapi tak bisa melepaskan karena tenaganya yang kalah jauh.

"Tolong lepaskan" lelaki yang sepertinya mabuk disore hari itu tidak mendengar ucapan kyuhyun yang sangat pelan.

"Kenapa hmm?" tangan lelaki itu menyentuh dagu kyuhyun dan meraba rambut halus milik kyuhyun.

Pertahanan yang dibangun kyuhyun hilang saat lelaki itu mulai meraba pipinya nafasnya yang sedari masih diusahakan tenang sekarang sudah mulai memburu dan mulai sesak, tepat saat tangan itu kembali menyentuh pipinya, siwon keluar dari toilet melihat seorang lelaki menyentuh wajah kyuhyun yang tampak jauh lebih pucat dari kulit pucatnya yang bisaa, dengan berlari kencang siwon berdiri dimejanya dan kyuhyun dan melepas paksa tangan lelaki itu.

"Apa apaan kau!" lelaki itu berdiri dan membentak siwon yang memandang lelaki itu dengan geram

BUGH

Siwon tidak menjawab pertanyaan orang tersebut dan langsung melayangkan satu pukulan diperut lelaki itu dan membuat lelaki itu langsung terduduk dilantai yang dingin , siwon tak menghiraukan pandangan orang orang yang ingin tahu disekitarnya menarik seorang pelayan wanita yang ada di cafe untuk mendekat kearah kyuhyun.

"Tolong bantu aku memapahnya" pelayan itu membantu siwon memapah kyuhyun keluar dari dalam café tersebut dan mendudukkan kyuhyun di taman didepan rumah sakit setelah menolak dibawa masuk untuk diperiksa oleh siwon.

"Kau yakin ini tidak apa apa?" Tanya siwon yang menjaga jarak dari kyuhyun setelah sipelayan wanita itu pergi dari tempat mereka sekarang.

"…." Kyuhyun hanya diam masih mengatur pernafasannya.

Siwon diam memandangi kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan pernafasannya, tanpa menyadari seorang wanita yang juga mencintainya memandangi mereka berdua dengan tatapan sinis yang sangat menakutkan.

"Terima kasih siwon ssi, kau menyelamatkan ku tepat waktu" kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dan menambahkan dalam hati 'jika kau tak dating sedetik lagi mungkin aku sudah pingsan sekarang'

"Apa kau yakin tidak ingin diperiksa ? aku bisa memanggilkan dongae unni" Tanya siwon yang sudah bersiap menelpon staf rumah sakit.

"Jangan, dia akan ribut dan mengadukan ini pada sungmin unni, aku tak mau menyusahkan sungmin unni lagi'' kyuhyun memandangi siwon dengan penuh harap, sama seperti saat dia meminta soju pada siwon di café tadi.

"Baiklah" siwon mengalah dan menyimpan kembali handphone yang ada ditangannya kedalam saku celananya. suasana canggung menyelimuti kedua anak manusia yang berada ditaman tersebut.

"Ayo kita pulang" ajak siwon pada kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan melamun.

"Baiklah, selamat jalan siwon ssi, hati hatilah" kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan siwon yang masih memperhatikan punggung kyuhyun yang menjauhinya.

"Hati hatilah kyuhyun ssi" teriak siwon dan mendapatkan sebuat lambaian dari kyuhyun yang terus berjalan tanpa berbalik.

…

Kyuhyun masuk keudalam apartemen nya dan langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya dan sungmin, kyuhyun menemukan sungmin yang tertidur diatas kasur dengan baju kerja yang masih lengkap ditubuhnya, dengan cekatan kyuhyun mengganti pakaian sungmin dan memperbaiki posisi tidur sungmin.

"Kyuuuuuuuh" kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar sungmin yang mengigaukau namanya.

"Ya unni?" kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar dirinya sendiri.

"Kau harus bahagia, jangan bersedih , aku menyayangimuuuuu"

"Aku juga menyayangimuuuu" lagi lagi kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar igauan sungmin.

"Kau harus bahagia dengan siwon, kyuhyun ah" kyuhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan sungmin, dan teringat kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya. bagaimana cara siwon memperlakukan dirinya, menyelamatkannya , membantunya, bahkan merahasiakan keadaannya, kyuhyun tesenyum mengingat saat dia memohon untuk diizinkan meminum soju.

'ntah apa yang salah dengan diriku, tapi hanya siwon yang bisa membuatku sedikit bertahan didekat lelaki' batin kyuhyun.

TBC

MOHON MAAF APABILA ADA TYPO T.T

huehehehehehehehe...

sengaja update cepet sekarang, soalnya ntar abis lebaran udah masuk sekolah lagi, bakal susah nulis u,u jadi mohon maklum aja yah kalau ntar aku rada lama update *kayak yang ditungguin banget ffnya*

makin aneh kah ceritanya? atau makin melenceng? mohon kasih saran ya teman teman kakak adek om tante semua :)

makasih yang udah ngereview :) aku cintaaaaaaa kaliaaan :******** aku ngebaca reviewnya jadi seneng banget kayak orang stress ;))

mohon masukan, saran, bash pun tak apa :)


End file.
